Everything Is Perfect
by dyingonaprayer
Summary: Blaine Anderson's life was perfect. He had a perfect boyfriend, perfect voice, perfect car, and perfect grades. Everything was absolutely perfect… except his family. Warnings: Violence, Swearing, Homophobia
1. Chapter 1

College: Senior Year

Blaine puts down the phone and sinks to the floor, burying his head in his hands as he goes. He tries to keep it in, but a sob escapes his lips and before he knows it he can hear Kurt's footsteps down the hallway. "Blaine?" Kurt says, peeking his head in. Blaine doesn't look up, hoping that by some miracle Kurt won't notice the tears streaming down his face. He can feel Kurt sink to the ground next to him and wrap a protective arm around his shoulder, and the Blaine is full blown sobbing and he can't stop.

"They're not coming. They're not even going to come to my _goddamn _wedding!" He gasps.

"Shh, baby we don't need them. You know that you're real family is going to be there." Kurt soothes.

Blaine sobs until he's sick and Kurt has to practically drag him back to their bed, he tucks Blaine in like a child, even kissing his forehead. Blaine's exhausted and to Kurt's relief he falls asleep almost immediately. Kurt closes the door to their bedroom as quietly as possible, and heads into the kitchen. He picks up the phone Blaine has left on the table and dials the familiar number.

"Hey Kurt. What's up?" His dad answers.

"Blaine's parents won't come to the wedding." Kurt says.

Burt sighs. "God damn it."

"He was so upset. I don't know why he even _wants _them to come. Some of the stories he's told me…"

"They're his parents, Kurt. He still loves them and he still wants their approval."

"I just can't imagine how somebody can be so _un-accepting _of their own _family."_

"Me either, buddy."

"They kicked him out, once. They just let him sleep on the _fucking _street for two nights before his mom finally convinced his dad to go find him. Imagine what might have happened to him? Do you remember the night he came to our house because his dad got angry and pushed him into the china cabinet? And I had to help him clean all his cuts and there was blood _all over _his shirt? How could someone do that to him?" Kurt vented.

"I know. Blaine got dealt a shit hand. But he has you now. He deserves you, Kurt."

Kurt smiles a little. "Thanks dad. And you are gonna be there for him, right?"

"Yeah. Goodnight, buddy." Burt says, hanging up the phone.

"Was that Kurt?" Carole asks.

"Yeah. Blaine's parents refuse to come the wedding."

Carole closes her eyes. "You have got to be kidding me. It's like they don't even love him."

"God and Kurt started talking about that night Blaine showed up to our house all cut up because his dad pushed him to the china cabinet. God remember how terrible that was?"

"Finn was so freaked out…"

_They were in the middle of Friday Night Dinner when the doorbell rang. "Is anybody expecting someone?" Burt asked. Everybody shook their heads. "I'll go see who it is." Finn offered, getting up from the table. Finn shuffled through the living room to the front door. He opened it to reveal his brother's boyfriend, Blaine Anderson, standing in a blood covered light blue t-shirt. _

"_Dude! What the hell happened? Are you okay? Oh my god, is that blood?" _

_At that exclamation the whole family rushed out. "Blaine?" Kurt cried. "Oh god are you okay?" _

"_I'm fine, really. It's worse than it looks." Blaine insists. _

"_Come on, Kurt. Help me get Blaine cleaned up." Carole says, stepping forward and leading Blaine towards the bathroom. "What happened, Blaine?" _

"_My dad lost his temper and pushed me. I fell into the china cabinet. I'm fine, it's fine. It was really my fault…" Blaine says too quickly. _

_Burt has to refrain himself from punching the wall after he hears that. "It was really my fault." What kind of kid is so messed up he thinks it's his fault when his dad pushes him into the china cabinet? He follows Kurt and Carole to the bathroom. Kurt peels off Blaine shirt to reveal an array of cuts all over his chest, back, shoulders and arms. Carole grabs some tweezers and starts pulling out bits up glass that are still caught in Blaine's skin. He hisses, and latches on to Kurt's hand._

"_Has this happened before, Blaine?" Burt asks. _

"_What do you mean? My dad pushing me? No. It's never happened before." Blaine said, but his eyes glaze over and Burt can tell it's only a half truth. Kurt catches Burt's eye and motion towards Finn, who's been standing in the doorway watching everything happen. Burt can see why Kurt was concerned, Finn looks terrified. _

"_Come on, Finn. Let's go make everybody hot chocolate so we can watch a movie or something after Blaine's all cleaned up, okay?"_

_Finn follows him into the kitchen without a word. "What's the matter, Finn? Talk to me about it." Burt says._

"_It's just… at first I thought he got in a car accident or something, you know? But to know that his own dad did that. God Burt… could you imagine?" _

"_No… no I couldn't."_

_Blaine, Kurt, and Carole emerged about fifteen minutes later (Blaine clad in Kurt's only pair of sweatpants and one Burt's own shirts, which was comically too big for him.) and he and Finn passed around hot chocolate and they all sit down to watch one of the Harry Potter movies. Blaine and Kurt fell asleep curled around each other on the couch, and Burt let them stay there (just this once). _

_Blaine left the next morning, promising it would never happen again. But Burt didn't really believe that. _


	2. Chapter 2

High School: Junior Year

When Blaine woke up in the morning, wrapped in Kurt's arms, in the Hudmel family living room, he knew something was wrong. Then, as he was pulling Kurt's arms off of him and he felt a tug of pain across his chest he remembered what it was.

"_I can't help who I am!"_

"_You can help to be gay, Blaine! I don't understand why you didn't just choose to be straight! It would make everything so much god damn easier!" _

"_I didn't choose it!"_

_And then he was falling backwards and he hit the china cabinet, his back exploded in pain and the crashing noise filled his ears…_

Oh shit. His dad was going to _kill _him. He'd run away and slept at his boyfriends house, for god's sake. Blaine gently lifted Kurt's other arm off him and stood without waking him, he crept towards the door and…

"Blaine?"

He jumped about five feet in the air, and whirled around, almost knocking over a lamp as he went. "Mr. Hummel!" He said.

"Sorry, kid. I didn't mean to startle you, but where do you think you're going?"

"Home? I mean my parents must be upset, I practically ran away last night."

Burt didn't miss the way Blaine said _upset _and not _worried. _

"Listen, Blaine. I can't let you go back there without knowing that your dad isn't gonna hurt you."

Blaine shakes his head. "It doesn't happen often, sir. It's just… we fight a lot and he has a bit of temper. But the few times it has happened… I've always egged him on. But it won't happen again, sir. I promise."

Burt sighed. "First of all, it's Burt, not sir. Second of all, I can't make you stay here. But if you ever want to, you're welcome to." Burt pauses. "on the couch."

"Thank you, sir."

"Burt."

"Right. Thank you, Burt." Blaine says. "But I really I do have to get home. Tell Kurt I said goodbye." And with that Blaine headed out the door of the Hudmel house.

He was in home in two hours. His mom's car wasn't in the driveway. _Not a good sign. _He walked up the steps cautiously, wonder just how angry his dad would be. He opens the door to find his dad sitting in a chair in the entry way.

"Where did you go?" His dad says.

"A friend's house, sir."

"A boy's house?"

"No, sir." Blaine lies.

"Good, go clean up the china. The money to pay for everything you broke is coming from your Six Flags money."

"Yes, sir." Blaine says.

The actual cabinet is lying on its side, the glass panels all almost completely smashed. Blaine can't find any remains at all of the content of the cabinet. He doesn't even want to think about how much this will cost him. Blaine cleans it up in about an hour and a half, and then goes to head up to his room. Blaine pretty much collapses on his bed, ignoring the pain in his chest, and stays there for the rest of the night. Nobody comes to check on him, or even ask him if he's okay after the fall. But they never have before, why would they start now?

_He stays in his bed… a lot. It's not like he can go very far anyway. The house keeper, Jen, bring him his breakfast, lunch, and dinner and the driver his dad hired takes him to his physical therapy twice a week and that about sums up his days. His parents don't come up to check on him, and he doesn't struggle down the stairs to see them. He spends all his time on his iPod. He starts by listening to sad music, and that eventually progresses to hard core rock, metallic, and screamo. Anything that expresses how he feels right now. When he finally gets his cast off and his ribs heal and the bruises fade Blaine rejoins his mom and dad for dinner. They're sending him to a private school on the other side of Westerville called Dalton. They had a zero tolerance policy._

"_But the only reason you're really going Blaine, is because the academics are way better. In fact you could probably use some bullies to toughen you up. Obviously you didn't learn your lesson from this."_

Blaine sunk his head further into the pillows. "One day soon I'll be in New York with Kurt. Then everything will be fine." He whispers to nobody.


End file.
